combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SeaCrane 1
Oh noes! YOU HAS TAKEN OVER DER WIKIA! I AM AT YOUR COMMAND, MASTER CABBAGE! Happy early birthday master. Get on CA or something, this area tis not SAFE from those wild cabbages. I dunno. On the spot? We need better communication methods. (*Switching to auto-bureaucrat mode*) Do you have a Yahoo! or something? I AM SO BORED (thought I was surprised to see you on this morning, master. D:) GET ON YAHOO AND ADD MY ALTERNATE, CrystalXIII D: See...what? OH NOES, I AM INCAPABLE OF FINDING IT MASTER CABBAGE! The heck. o-o WTF did you do :o 17:28, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Answer me. And get a free (Magical Crane of the Sea) badge. D: Talk Talk, Talk, Talk. Zero wants to hook me up with you... ... ... In a friendly way. TopsyKretts3 19:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I wish he had told me that. T_T TopsyKretts3 19:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You stupid piece of cabbage.-- 22:07, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Back yet?...I'm so BORED> Shotties!! You might like to try other shotguns in the Harcore Rec Rules channels now while you can. Recoil is increased, but damage is also increased. Nexon added Harcore and Vacation rec rules for April Fools', but dunno how long they'll stay. Other shotguns have become close to One Hit Kill. Hope you have fun, and sorry if I've been disruptful today during the event period. BladeFrenzy 05:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I think the achievement system has to do with the catagories. Yea, thats it. 23:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Gun-Fire The gun-fire category is a legitimate category that has been in use for a month or two. Oh, and good luck with your clan page. : P Recent Comments Well, how else would I put it? I placed those two words because I thought that it was nesessary. It acts as a note to his previous edits which some may have been unhelpful or grammatically incorrect. I really don't care what you think of me, or whatever these "other wikians, admins and regular users" have been saying. I do my job around here, and i do it well. During my first three months of registration and contribution, you weren't even here. ever. So tell me, how am i hostile? I would like some critisism, so that I could change in favor of "other wikians, admins and regular users". Topsy's color was given by drkdragonz66. I assume that it would be beyond your control? If you do ban us, what are you banning us for? I don't believe that we broke any rules. Mclinsky 00:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) PS : I removed my previous posts, they were eating up space. >->Ban? WHAT DID I DO NOW!?!?!?Drkdragonz66 00:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC)I wanted to give SOMEONE topsy's color. I personally dont think he deserves a color. No ban please :P If you think it's rude, then i'll stop. But kind words don't make much of an impact nowadays. How is it abuse of administrative powers? it was given by drkdragonz66 to begin with. :...Huh? I dont abuse my powers. Unlike a certain user that begins with a number... -coughzerocough- :D 23:03, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I NEVER saw you with teal. So i apologize just so you dont get mad at me.... :Just cause i'm the last one to edit the page doesnt mean that i "Stole" it. And when was this? i dont have admin powers remember? :How did i admit it? Mclinsker Take back your apology, i don't want it. Your just doing your job as an Administrator, keeping all of the moderators in check. Don't worry about it, just do what you did before. I hardly ever get offended. Mclinsky 03:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for what? From what i see, you didnt do anything wrong. -- 03:41, April 8, 2011 (UTC) cabbage Cabbage invasion is over New sig :D Like my new wiki sig?''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 18:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Low Profile? lmao mine is colorful atleast. :OH MY GAWD, YOUR RIGHT. I SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY! FORGIVE MY INSOLENCE! :I vote that we block Topsy for pointwhoring during "that event" for 1 minute, we keep taking turns :D ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 21:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Seen it and wonder if you seen this in your searching. xD I've been an avid comic reader and more, just with so much to do each day. I can't sit down and read/watch everything per day, so yea it's like new things get pushed aside constantly. x.x; Also here is another random site. All you need to do is just search the specifics, and you can find quite a bit surprisingly. :Its hard making templates on CoD wiki, you have to find (for achievements/trophies) #What the achievements/trophies are #How much gamerscore is it #What kind of trophy is it? (bronze, silver, gold) #Anything else. It is. I'm trying to find how to do superscriot in wiki-coding. Its very elusive :D Double Barrel Clan If anyone'd lead a double barrel clan it'd be you. my old clan leader kept restarting for no real reason >_> got new clan name, new clan emblem, lvl 2/3, and just randomly restarted 2/3 times in just one holiday. we eventually just got pissed we didn't even have access to lvl 3 clan items for too long at a time >_>. btw I don't spend that much time ingame. and american time, if I play, it's usually past midnight, or Friday or Saturday evening (optimal, I guess). or in GMT: 12:00~14:00 or 6:00~8:00GMT Saturday/Sunday I usually like to play an assault (SMG/AR) or support role (SMG/AR or AR/SR). can't really handle juggling 3 primary weapons, so if I'm gonna use a DB, it'll probably be with just my XM8. (XM8 - for all roles, support or assault XD) - sorry forgot to sign BladeFrenzy 06:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) I'll join if/when I get kicked from TheLastSociety (think that's what it was), which I joined after an OMA match on Junk Flea - see my blog "XM8 for Default M16A3" they're already lvl3, but they're full so I don't know how long they're gonna let me stay... if we're on at the same time, we'll CW each other? XD BladeFrenzy 23:57, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll join too, since my clan leader is now afk :P. What's the name? Srry for leaving that game we were playing. Full4ut0 16:20, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I See Crane! Do you, SeaCrane? Step 1: Log on to CA Step 2: Join an Oilrig game. Step 3: Look up, you will see something like this (refer to pic) Step 4: I see a crane! Full4ut0 , April 23, 2011, 16:56 (UTC) UPDATE NOW. Update the MediaWiki:Community-corner/content. The glastnost has been over for a while. ''DrkDragonz66'' ''Talk'' 23:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Change it to:Copy and paste this.(Go to source mode to copy and paste, without the "") Nexon has announced the winner of the Second Create-a-Map Contest! The winner is SuperPianist, who created a map called Rural Estate! Notice. Kalika requires some information from you. Message me through our usual line when you get the chance. }} 19:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Additions I kinda put the thing as a "doesn't make sense.." because I was so dead tired. I spent a lot of my time just browsing pages, so I went around and added in what's been on the page. Along with adding stats and links, I kinda left other things for some people to do. Mostly for the sake of images, I never got em perfect so I left that be. Kinda interesting though from Nexon, adding all these strange additions we're totally unsure of. Such as the Box Gun which had me scratching my head. I don't know if these are "joke" additions, or if Nexon is trying to be serious at times. Hopefully we find the "recipes" as Nexon hints about, and have em public for others within the week. BlueChoco 16:25, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Joke Time... JK Ok I understand, I will refrain what I said... but it was only meant to be a joke. - ElectrifiedCa Epic sigh. ZeroExalted (Talk) • 16:11, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Wiki isn't safe. I'll tell you elsewhere. Or through WikiChat. Wrong place... Chat! Come join the Wiki Chat, before I have to chase you down somewhere! BlueChoco 01:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Look, a blue name! And I need your help with a creative writing paper. I need a peer's opinion. :L GET ON! ZeroExalted (Talk) • 02:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) PARTY ROCK(ers) IN THE HOUSE!!! LOL! ZeroExalted (Talk) • 17:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) What? I don't get it. ZeroExalted (Talk) • 19:17, November 9, 2011 (UTC) SC, get on chat if you're not busy. I require some assistance. ZeroExalted (Talk) • 14:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I already voted. Keep trying. D: Have you read the part in GreatFullDed's page about someone claiming he is currently the 4th highest ranked player? (Trivial section) Check the leaderboard, that comment is wrong. And I quote, "Contrary to what it says above GREATFULLDED IS 4th RIGHT NOW Source : http://combatarms.nexon.net/ (scroll down to see rankings )" Apparently the page is locked and I cannot edit it so I was hoping someone could help me with a solution? GreatFullDed is clearly in 2nd place right now after -TT-DigitaL . Any chance you can fix this problem? CalamityGOW 07:39, November 25, 2011 (UTC) To Seacrane1 I am terribly sorry for actions on account: 'hamste'. I was at school on the wiki, left my account on and my friend decided he felt like deleting all the info on a page. I am constantly trying to make up for this by adding info to stubs, and new articles, along with adding the most important Charts with info on weapons which many players don't know how to do. You can check my page for my contributions recently, on this account named 'Exc0p'. One major contribution i have made is the ongoing editing of a Table i created on the page 'Pistol '. It is a work in progress and is very difficult to make. Cheers, Exc0p (hamste)Exc0p 22:44, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Just finished the ranks :D. And btw, No problem. EL Teacher ^^ You gonna help my english? Cool! First how do I address you? Mr? Hi Connor! Nice to meet you! I really admire your passion to help others, I hope Im not wasting your time though... So whats our first lesson? xD BTW, its getting kind of late now in Singapore like 11pm and i ought to be sleeping so I may reply you tomorrow. (And which country do you stay in? Perhaps i can calculate the time difference) I think my english is fine, just need to watch out for my grammer sometimes but my real problem is ideas. Always during my school examinations, I would be tested on writing skills. The school would throw a topic at me for example: "Runnng Away" and then i need to cook up a story on that topic. (We are also given limited time btw) so this is where my problem starts. I have no idea what to write in my plot. So do you have any tips as to where I can get my ideas and inspiration to write a good story? I used to ask my teachers suggestions for my problems and all they say is to read a lot. How can i read a lot when I still need to worry about my other subjects - Math, Chinese, Chemistry, Biology.... and so on... Perhaps you have a better suggestion and is willing to share with me? :) Thanks for the suggestioin, thats it, I gonna sleep.. argghh.. mind if i ask you some CA-related quesion too? SOPA / PIPA / ACTA Hello there! You'r living in the US right? I recently heard about this new law? about SOPA which was approval by the government. Is it true? I also heard it can affect the whole Internet, really? Sorry about not leaving my signature. Using my phone to edit, not used to the coded format and the shortcuts :P. WINS0N 15:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!! Singapore sign the treaty too… T.T Does this mean my gaming life is gonna be destroyed? Anyways, is it the US culture to call "obama" "president Obama"? Do you like ever use a different term like Mr Obama or something like that cos I think that's how my country calls our prime minister: with the "Mr" in front. Expanding my knowledge about other countries culture, traditions and way of life :D hope you don't mind me asking such question… WINS0N 15:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ! What kind? Life or death question---dun dun dun~! I wanted apple or pumpkin. >:O ...I don't know you anymore. ZeroExalted(Talk) • 19:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC) No. o-o